Eine weitere verlorene Seele
by KimAlexandra
Summary: Eine Schlacht in Mittelerde aus der Sicht eines unbekannten Charakters.


**Disclaimer:** Der Herr der Ringe gehört J.R.R. Tolkien und ich habe mir alle Personen, Orte oder Ereignisse daraus nur ausgeliehen.

So, hier mal wieder ein Oneshot von mir, nachdem ich so lange nichts hab von mir hören lassen. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr hinterlasst ein kleines Kommi am Schluss.

Vielen Dank an Narwain, mit der zusammen ich 'Date my Dad' schreibe (was ihr alle lesen solltet, weil es wirklich super ist!), die eine wundervolle Beta für alle meine Fanfics ist.

Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Eine weitere verlorene Seele**

Der beißende Rauch treibt mir Tränen in die Augen und der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch lässt Übelkeit in mir aufsteigen, doch ich laufe unbeirrt weiter. Die Schreie von Verwundeten und Sterbenden begleiten mich auf meinem Weg über das Schlachtfeld und ich verlangsame meine Schritte, nur um einen Gegner mit einem gezielten Stoß oder Schlag ins Jenseits zu befördern. Der Kampf hat sich zugunsten unseres Feindes gewendet, doch wir werden uns nicht zurückziehen. Wir dürfen nicht aufgeben, wir dürfen keine Schwäche zeigen, denn das ist das einzige, was uns geblieben ist. Ich darf nicht anhalten, ich darf nicht langsamer werden, denn sonst ist es um meine Kameraden geschehen.

Dort hinten auf der Anhöhe kann ich sie sehen, wie sie langsam von unseren Feinden eingekesselt werden, doch sie kämpfen tapfer weiter. Jeden von ihnen kenne ich erst seit kurzer Zeit, seit wir von unserer Heimat aufgebrochen sind, um in den Kampf zu ziehen, doch es kommt mir manchmal bereits wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Wir sind zu einer Gemeinschaft zusammengewachsen, die am heutigen Tage Stück für Stück auseinander bricht. So viele sind schon für immer von uns gegangen und viele werden ihnen noch folgen. Die meisten haben bereits die Hoffnung aufgegeben, doch der Kampf geht weiter.

Wir töten für eine Sache, die uns nicht betrifft, und fallen für einen Krieg den wir nicht gewollt haben. Die Mächtigen haben entschieden und wir müssen folgen, denn wer sich nicht unterordnet stirbt in Schande. Ich habe diejenigen gesehen, die sich uns nicht angeschlossen haben, wie verächtlich man sie betrachtete, ihre Feigheit verhöhnt und ihnen schlimmeres als den Tod gewünscht hat. Dabei hatten sie nur Angst, wie wir anderen auch, doch sie wollten sich ihr nicht stellen. Doch ich fühle kein Mitleid mit ihnen, nicht damals und auch heute nicht. Denn sie sind mit ein Grund, warum meine Kameraden sterben, sie wollten uns nicht unterstützen.

Wie viele sind heute schon gestorben? Hunderte? Und seit Beginn des Krieges noch so viele Tausend mehr. Wer will schon in die Schlacht ziehen und sterben, außer diejenigen, die uns befehligen? Für sie sind wir nichts weiter als Nummern, die Gefallenen, notwendige Opfer auf dem Weg zum Sieg. Doch kann man bei einem Krieg überhaupt von Siegern sprechen? Es ist nichts weiter als ein sinnloses Gemetzel von vielen, um die Gier einzelner zu befriedigen. Wir sind alle Verlierer in einem grausamen Spiel, das keiner von uns gewollt hat. Doch nun wo es angefangen hat, können wir auch nicht so einfach aufhören. Unsere Gegner würden uns ohne Gnade abschlachten und unsere eigene Seite würde uns als Verräter hinrichten lassen.

Endlich bin ich bei ihnen angekommen. Sie haben sich gewehrt, viele haben es nicht geschafft, doch jetzt mit der Verstärkung können wir unseren Feind wieder zurückdrängen. Ein paar Fuß Erde haben wir mit so viel Blut bezahlt. Erleichterung steigt in mir auf, der Sturm um mich herum hat eine Auszeit genommen. Ich habe ein paar Minuten um mich auszuruhen bevor ich mich wieder in die Schlacht stürzen muss. Dann heißt es wieder den Feind meine Klinge spüren zu lassen und rote Tränen zu vergießen.

Sie kommen wieder. Niemand will aufgeben, wer aufgibt, ist schwach und wer schwach ist, stirbt. Ihre Umhänge und Rüstungen sind genauso zerrissen und zerbeult wie die unsrigen. Blut klebt überall und man bekommt es nicht mehr ab. Der Gestank von Tod und von Feuer liegt in der Luft, als wir uns wieder bereit machen zu kämpfen. Ist es dieses Mal der letzte Kampf oder kommen wir ein weiteres Mal mit unserem Leben davon, nur um es später zu verlieren?

Sie sind nun fast bei uns angekommen und ich erhebe mein Schwert. Vor Pfeilen braucht sich niemand mehr in Acht zu nehmen, sie sind schon alle zerbrochen oder stecken zu tief in ihren Opfern als das man sie wieder herausziehen könnte, um weitere Leben auszulöschen. Wieder und wieder schlage ich auf meine Gegner ein und bete, dass ich meine Kameraden nicht treffe, doch in diesem Gedränge bezweifle ich es. Wie viele Krieger wohl schon durch die Schwerter ihrer Verbündeten gefallen sind? Ich weiß es nicht und momentan ist es mir auch gleich. Alles was zählt, ist auf und ab, präzise kräftige Schläge, um weiteres Blut zu vergießen, weitere Leben zu zerstören.

In der Ferne kann ich Rohans König sehen, wie er von seinem Pferd begraben ist. Ein Nazgul ist bei ihm und ein einzelner Krieger baut sich schützend vor seinem König auf. Der arme Thor wird nicht mehr lange leben, einen der schwarzen Reiter kann man nicht besiegen, sie sind nicht mehr in dieser Welt, keine unserer Waffen kann ihnen etwas anhaben. Aber was ist schon ein Leben unter so vielen... So lange der Nazgul beschäftigt ist, sind die anderen vor ihm verschont, wenigstens für einige Momente.

Und schon habe ich keine Zeit mehr das Schauspiel zu beobachten, wieder bin ich mitten in das Geschehen der Schlacht gezogen worden. Hier, wo man keinen Atemzug holen kann, bevor man nicht eine feindliche Waffe abgewehrt hat. Wo sich jede Sekunde wie eine Stunde hinzuziehen scheint und wo sich die eigene Welt auf ein Minimum beschränkt. Nichts zählt mehr außer der eigenen Waffe und der des Gegners. Ist man schneller, lebt man, wenn nicht, bedeutet es den Tod. Manchmal kommt er schnell und ein anderes Mal zieht er sich hin, wenn man auf der besudelten Erde liegt und nichts tun kann als zuzusehen, wie das Leben langsam aus einem heraus rinnt.

Schon wieder fällt einer meiner Kameraden zu Boden und schaut aus leblosen Augen gen Himmel. Noch gestern haben wir zusammen gegessen und gelacht und all die Gedanken an den Krieg aus unseren Köpfen verbannt. Wie schnell sich doch alles ändert, in einem Moment hat man noch Hoffnung, nach all dem irgendwann wieder nach Hause zurück zu kehren und im nächsten ist diese Hoffnung für immer ausgelöscht worden. Auch ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher als all das hinter mir zu lassen, den Kämpfen und dem Tod den Rücken zu kehren, doch ich weiß, dass sich dieser Wunsch nicht so schnell erfüllen wird. Zu verbissen kämpfen wir alle in einem Krieg ohne Sieger.

Plötzlich ein Schmerz in der Brust... Ich schaue an mir herunter und sehe die Spitze einer Kling aus mir herausragen. Sie ist mit Blut besudelt und trotz dass sie meine Rüstung durchstoßen hat immer noch scharf. Mit einem Ruck wird der Stahl wieder aus meinem Körper gezogen und ich falle auf die Knie. Immer noch unfähig an etwas anderes zu denken oder zu sehen, als das Blut, das nun aus meinem Körper herausströmt. Meine Hände sind rot und auch die Erde um mich verfärbt sich langsam dunkel. Ein letztes Mal blicke ich hinauf zum Himmel, sehe dieses friedliche blau an und verwünsche den Tag, an dem ich hierher gekommen bin, bevor ich für immer die Augen schließe.

Der Rohirim sieht verächtlich auf den gefallenen Ork hinab und wischt das Blut mit einem Lappen von seiner Klinge, bevor er sich wieder in den Kampf stürzt, um Mittelerde von weiteren Monstern zu befreien.

**The End**


End file.
